


Marriage of Two Minds

by sniperscythes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: 'grimmons wedding with donut and sarge crying, probably for completely different reasons'. Title from Sonnet 116 because I couldn't come up with anything better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage of Two Minds

“…and I now pronounce you, husband and husband. Kiss, or whatever.” Church closed the book he was reading from, deliberately looking away from the now lip-locked pair. Whooping and wolf-whistles came from the congregation, causing Grif and Simmons to break apart, red-faced. Church regretted ever getting ordained - now he had to deal with those two being insufferably adorable forever.

The reception began a half hour or so later. Both newly weds were seated, and in the lack of any parents for either party, Kaikaina did the speech on Grif’s behalf.

“Good afternoon, various assorted people I do not know. These two dumbasses decided that they wanted me to speak instead of getting straight down to the party, which is kind of annoying but it’ll make em happy so let’s roll with it. “

 

“Dexter Grif has been a pain in the ass since I was born. He stole my desserts, he blamed everything on me and he decided not to tell me he was joining the army, forcing me to come looking for him, but I love him anyway. Most of the time. He is a huge asshole, but now that he’s found Simmons, less so. Simmons is also an asshole, which is probably why their relationship works. Turns out, if you put a lazy git and a nerd together, you get a fairly stable pair. Who knew?” A laugh rose up from the hall.

“Those of us who actually even vaguely knew any of us at all in the last seven years or so will never forget the many times Tex almost killed Grif. And the other times Sarge almost killed Grif. And the other times where Simmons almost killed Grif. Which is why I’ve taken out life insurance on him. Keep at it, bro.” Grif laughed, giving her a thumbs up.

“But seriously. My brother is, like, super happy now, which I haven’t seen in a long while. Thanks, Simmons. Guess you’re not as much of a dick as your name implies. So, go eat and stuff then, everyone.” With that she sat back down, amidst the chuckles and applause of the hall. As regular conversation started up, Simmons nudged Grif in the side.

“Hey, Grif? Is Sarge crying?” He pointed over to the closest table, where the greying man was trying to subtly dab his eyes with a napkin.

“Woah, dude. Is he really that emotional over all this?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should ask?” Grif shook his head.

“Nah. Let him have his mid-life crisis in peace.” As he said that, Donut wandered over to their table. The man was practically sobbing, blowing his nose as he came to stand in front of them.

“That was just, so cute, oh my god. I’m so happy for you both!” Grif winced.

“Thanks, Donut. Really appreciate it.” Donut waved a hand at him.

“It’s just so nice, seeing you two like this.” Grif seemed to try and shrink away from the conversation. Simmons jumped in at his rescue.

“Uh, hey, Donut? Why don’t you go talk to Sarge, huh?” Donut nodded, still blubbering, and ambled away. Grif sighed in relief.

“Cheers, babe.” He gave Simmons a peck on the cheek. “Love you.” Simmons blushed.

“Love you too.”

\--

 

Donut came to Sarge’s table, to see the older man in a similar emotional state.

“Hey, Sarge, it’s ok! I know it’s a really big day for the two of them but they’re really happy!” Sarge shook his head.

“Oh, no, it’s not that. It’s just - I’ll never get to play Grifball again.” Sarge bemoaned. Donut looked up at him, confusion on his face.

“Isn’t that the game where you try and kill Grif?”

“Yes! And now that he’s married, I’ll never get to torment him like that again!” Sarge cried. “Oh, woe is me.”

Donut looked nervously between the newly weds table and Sarge.

“Well, uh, I’m sure you’ll find someone else?”

“It won’t be the same. Where else am I supposed to find a lazy, unappreciative hooligan that is way too charming for his own good?” Donut froze, then grinned.

“Aw, Sarge, is that some fatherly love I hear?” Sarge looked affronted.

“Of course not! I am the utmost example of discipline. Even if I had some fond regard for them, no good sergeant should show it!”

Donut laughed, shaking his head at the greying man. As he made his way back to his seat, he looked over at the happy couple, and knew they’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> please prompt me at sniperscythes.tumblr.com! (I write for pretty much anything from RvB, RWBY or AH, not just Grimmons)


End file.
